Lucien Verlac
He's gonna be a BAMF member of the sassy French auror squad. Personality (based on Jace Lightwoodwaylandmorgensternherondale) As a child, Lucien was already very independent and emotionally composed. His wit is sharp and when angered, shows a very cruel side of his. Of course, he has a decent amount of arrogance and isn't afraid to flaunt his abilities in someone else's face as condescending and as subtle as possible. His abilities are 100% real so it doesn't really help to tone down his arrogance. He is aware of his handsome looks and often uses it to his advantage. It's kind of surprising how he doesn't go around picking up girls with his arrogance... He is also the team's deadpan snarker. Whenever he's upset, angry, or just feeling an emotion in general, he often replies with sass and sarcasm. Actually, he snarks whenever he gets the chance to. When there comes a day he doesn't snark, either you pissed him off pretty badly or something is definitely wrong. He does, however, have a strong sense of morality. He is willing to make the right decisions and sacrifices if necessary. He strives to fulfill whatever duty he has in his hands. Which leads us to his protective nature over his teammates. Seriously, if someone hurts his teammates either physically, emotionally, or mentally, he will hunt them down to the ends of the world and will send them straight to the other side. However, he does let his teammates join in and will only hunt down the one responsible if he is told to. He is aware that his teammates can take care of themselves. History The only son of Émiliene and Jacques Verlac and a member of the powerful Verlac family, Lucien's childhood has been different from most. As his family was notable for the excellent Aurors they produced, he has been trained to be one. Different Potions' effects, counter Potions, and ingredients, offensive, defensive, counter, and utility spells, tactics, and different weapon-based skills were drilled in his head. He has also been taught how to use his charm. Most of his childhood was spent in either the library, mansion grounds, or in the Potions room. Despite being harsh trainers, his parents made sure he could also have a bit of fun, which is why he learned how to play the piano, violin, and how to do horseback riding. His parents also taught him basic Flying techniques. By the time he got to Beauxbatons, he was sorted into Ombrelune and he did excellently in the core classes. Of course, he also learnt how to exploit his charm and used it to become a ladies' man by the time of his 5th year. He also created a sort of network within the school, being able to pick up the latest news about everything at a very fast pace. Luckily, the professors regarded it as a large social circle. Surprisingly, he never got a girlfriend in his 7 years in Beauxbatons. On his 6th year, his father met his demise in the field. Émiliene was left to take care of their son. His mother became more silent and her aura hardened, leading Lucien to mature faster. After he graduated, he immediately became part of the French Ministry's Auror division. Being trained to be one as a child, he rose up in the ranks quite impressively. It was in this point of life that he met his de-facto family, Séraphine, Séverin, Quentin, and Kīlauea. They became one of the best Auror squads of their generation, which was the reason why they were sent to England to hunt down the notorious Dagger.